


tiny shivering birds

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [44]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Jason is stubborn. Luka does not want an angry Marinette after him.For Maribat Platonic November Day 26 - Sick
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Jason Todd
Series: 2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	tiny shivering birds

Jason's skin is cold under his palm.

He has always been of higher temperature than what is normal for a human. The Lazarus Pit does leave its lasting effect, after all and Jason gets more than that white patch of his.

"I think you're sick," Luka says, carefully tucking the edge of the blanket in, "You are colder than usual, Jay."

Jason grumbles something unintelligible, rolling over and curling up under the blanket. It would have been an amusing sight - the vibe of the strong and silent type that Jason emits completely at odds with how cute and tiny he is being - if not for the fact that the Lazarus Pit screwed up so many things that they basically have to tiptoeing around the topic of Jason's health.

"We can't hide this forever," he chides, softly taking his seat on the bed, "Marinette would find out sooner or later."

Jason murmurs something. It sounds suspiciously like "Let her".

"You mean hiding your sickness from your soulmate?" Luka snorts, the idea so ridiculous that he would laugh if not for the seriousness of the situation, “Like, the very person who is my boss? And can effortlessly kick my ass?”

Marinette is very protective of what she considers hers. And her soulmate is one of the most important people in her life. Especially when their string broke in the past before snapping back together just a few years ago.

She might just have his head if he helps Jason hide this from her.

Yeah, no. That is not a preferable approach for the situation. Nope, not at all.

Slipping his hand into his pocket to grab his phone, Luka glances at the shivering bundle of blanket.

Jason will pout but like hell if Luka is risking his head for him just because he is being too stubborn to do what is good for him. He does not have a death wish or masochistic tendencies.

Besides, Jason would be too busy being fussed over by Marinette to even glare his way.


End file.
